my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * 6Teen * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters (Heard in "Monsters Don't Dance".) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2015 TV Series) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard 11 times in "The Photo".) * America's Next Top Model * Arthur (Heard once in "April 9th.") * Astroblast! * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard often in "Woodland House Wonderful".) * Behind the Scenes: How Does It Work? * Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (Heard in "Bathtime for Junkboy" and "Cheering Section".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Brum (Heard in "Brum and the Airport Adventure" and "Chasing Balloons".) * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "What Was Blue's Dream About?".) * Boy Meets World * Camp Lakebottom * Camp Lazlo * Codename: Kids Next Door (Heard five times in "Operation: M.I.N.I.-G.O.L.F.".) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Desperate Housewives * Dish Nation * Disney's Sing Along Songs (Heard in "Flik's Musical Adventure in Disney's Animal Kingdom".) * The Doozers * Doug (Heard in "Doug's Thanksgiving".) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard in "Over Your Ed" and "X Marks the Ed".) * Fuller House * GirlStuff/BoyStuff * Good Eats (Heard multiple times in "Your Pad Thai or Mine".) * Go, Diego, Go! * Go Jetters * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Inspector Gadget: Field Trip (Heard once in the intro.) * Johnny Test * L.A Heat * Little Bill (Heard once in "Picture Day"; 4 times in "Little Bill's Adventure with Captain Brainstorm".) * The Magic School Bus * Monster Truck Adventures (Heard in "Bathtime for Junkboy" and "Cheering Section".) * NCIS: New Orleans * Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide * Odd Squad (Heard many times "Picture Day".) * Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Quiet, Please!".) * Olivia * Ozzy & Jack's World Detour * PB&J Otter * Pink Panther and Pals * Power Rangers * The Price Is Right (Default sound effect on the "Freeze Frame" pricing game.) * Rugrats (Heard in a high pitch in "Where's Grandpa?".) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * The Save-Ums * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Duck Lover".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard in "Suction Cup Symphony", "No Hat for Pat", "Chum Fricassee", and "Mooncation".) * South Park * The Tofus * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * What About Mimi? * The Wild Thornberrys Movies * Garfield's Pet Force (2009) * Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) (Heard at the beginning of the song "Let's Get Crazy".) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) * Monster Family (2017) * Norm of the North (2016) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Running Red (1999) * Space Chimps (2008) * Whatever It Takes (2000) Shorts * Hanazuki Full of Treasures Pop Fun UK Shorts (Heard once in "A Day In The Dream Of Little Dreamer".) * Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (Shorts) Videos * Bear in the Big Blue House: Tidy Time With Bear (2002) (Heard often at the end of "Woodland House Wonderful".) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party (1999) (Videos) (Heard in "What Was Blue's Dream About?".) Commercials Germany: * Opel Astra GTC - "Man's New Baby" (2011) USA: * 1&1 My Business Website (2011) * America's Dairy Farmers - The Power of Cheese: Hayes For President (2000) * Beepbeep.com (2007) * Buick LaCrosse - Tiger Woods (2005) * Energizer Ultimate Lithium - Freeze Frame (2011) * Hershey's Cookies And Creme Bar - Missing (1998) * La-Z-Boy (2004) * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes Mighty Micros TV Commercial: 'Take Back the City' (2016) * New York, New York Hotel & Casino (1997) * Papa John's (2003) * Target - Gather Round (2018) * Universal Studios Orlando - Be Extraordinary (2007) * Walmart (2003) Video Games PC: * Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear's Sense of Adventure * Euro Truck Simulator 2 * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Heard in the mission "Photo Opportunity" and seven times in a radio commercial.) * Canis Canem Edit (2006) * Just Me and My Mom (PC Game, 1996) * L.A. Rush * London Racer * Living Books: Green Eggs and Ham (1996) (Video Game) * Mickey Mouse Preschool * Mickey Mouse Kindergarten * The Magic School Bus Explores the Solar System * Richard Scarry's Busytown (1993 version) * Trudy's Time & Place House (1995) (PC Game) * Shark Tale (2004) (PC Game) * SimCity 3000 Unlimited * The Sims * Spider-Man * SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month (2002) (PC Game) PlayStation: * Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (Heard in one of Spider-Man's victory poses.) * Spider-Man PlayStation 2: * Black (2006) (Video Game) (FMVs only) * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Heard in the mission "Photo Opportunity" and seven times in a radio commercial.) * Canis Canem Edit (2006) * L.A. Rush PlayStation 3: *Rapala Fishing Frenzy 2009 Microsoft Xbox: * L.A. Rush * Canis Canem Edit (2006) * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Heard in the mission "Photo Opportunity" and seven times in a radio commercial.) Microsoft Xbox 360: *Rapala Fishing Frenzy 2009 Nintendo 64: * Banjo-Kazooie * Pokémon Snap * Yoshi's Story (Used in a low pitch when a Spike jumps.) Nintendo Wii: * Animal Crossing: City Folk (Heard only on TV set) * Canis Canem Edit (2006) * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *Rapala Fishing Frenzy 2009 * Wii Sports Resort Nintendo DS: * Super Mario 64 DS Nintendo 3DS: * Pokémon Sun and Moon (Heard in a high pitch when you take a picture on the Poké Finder.) * Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon (Heard in a high pitch when you take a picture on the Poké Finder.) V-Smile: * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Majestic Journey (Heard in the "Underwater Pictures" game on the Learning Zone.) Music * Lupe Fiasco feat. Matthew Santos - Superstar (2007, 1st chorus only) * NSYNC - Celebrity (2001) * Weird Al Yankovic - Perform This Way (2011) Trailers * Au Pair (1999) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) (Trailers) YouTube Videos * Behind The Meme * Best Pals Hand Toons * Brody Foxx's Yo Mama Series * Hollydale Elementary PBIS Videos (Heard once in "Restrooms".) * Meghan McCarthy Vine Videos (Heard six times in "When I Take Selfies Vs. When Someone Take Pictures of Me".) * My Little Pony Meets Series (Heard three times in "Tsum Tsum Meets My Little Pony".) * SimpleFlips * You’re A Mean One, Mr. Trump (Grinch Parody) Miscellaneous * Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter's Tiny Trip (LeapPad Book) * Finding Nemo (LeapPad Book) * Microsoft Plus! 98 Anime * Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino * Lucky Star * Noir * Super Gals! (Heard in a high pitch.) * Touhou: The Memories of Phantasm * Wandaba Style (Heard in a high pitch.) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35 MM SLR WITH AUTO WINDER: SINGLE SHOT/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas